


插翅难逃 上（by KK）

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	插翅难逃 上（by KK）

让人窒息的吻涌上来，唇舌纠缠着 身体被压在身下，雪白的大腿盘在男人精瘦的腰上，狰狞的性器在体内猛烈冲撞着，带出一片白浊，滚烫的身体带着极致的欢喜，睡梦中的人不得不大口呼吸着，只觉得全身上下过电般的酥麻，他猛地睁开眼睛坐起来，掀开被子慢步走进浴室

 

“啊…又做那个梦了啊…”董思成掬满一捧水打湿面容，梦里的那个男人看不清脸，可是董思成做这样的梦已经持续好一段时间，他不知道那个人是谁，也不知道本应喜欢女人的自己为什么梦里会出现一个男人，做那种事，打开淋浴 仰头让细细密密的水流从头浇下 他有些苦闷

 

“昀昀哥哥？”刚刚年满20岁的李马克在董思成看来依旧少年感满满，只是看着就心生喜欢，他捏捏小孩下巴，满意地看着平日里不见几两肉的脸颊肉嘟嘟的鼓起来

 

“昀昀哥哥怎么了么？”李马克被掐着脸颊肉，吐字不清的问着，大眼睛忽闪忽闪，看的董思成心口微痒

 

“没有啊，我们马克太可爱了”

 

“唔…”董思成只觉得腰部一阵酥麻卸了力，李马克一把将人揽过“昀昀哥哥？”

 

董思成摆摆手，他迅速的推开李马克然后小声说着要去洗手间便先行离开，忽略了身后李马克注视着他的眼神

 

“啊哈…”董思成坐在马桶上大口喘着气，刚刚只是被李马克触碰了一下腰部他就敏感的叫了出来，董思成有些挫败，怎么会这样…自从那个梦境开始 他就越来越奇怪

 

“不会吧…”董思成揉揉额头，然后随意地打开了微博登录小号，一打开便是饭拍他们的视频和图片，董思成下滑的手指在某一张图片停下 李马克充满男友力的胳膊和腰线被粉丝放大截图，董思成按着太阳穴看了看有些肿胀的下半身，暗道不妙

 

“我这是要弯了？”

 

 

心态较好的董思成也并未多挣扎，但是 对着一个刚成年的小孩儿都能起反应，董思成着实有些无奈，哪怕是队长或者他同岁亲故都好，为什么偏偏是刚成年的小孩儿呢

 

郑在玹看着又一次钻到他被窝里的董思成有些无奈的放下书本“昀昀？怎么跑这里来了？”

 

“唔…喜欢在玹呀～”董思成对着他笑眯眯的，只是郑在玹不知怎的 愣是瞧出一身冷汗，他有些搞不清楚了，昀昀之前不是那么喜欢SKINSHIP的啊

 

睡觉不老实的董思成卷走了大部分的被子，郑在玹硬生生被冻了起来，他坐在床沿 看着抱着被子睡的哈喇子都流出来的人愤怒的无以复加，刚要上手将人拍醒就被人戳了戳后背，李马克指着自己的被子示意郑在玹去睡，自己则在郑在玹的床上躺了下来

 

郑在玹眯着眼睛看着李马克利落的掀开被子钻进去，然后一个大力将被子卷过来，随着被子蹭过来的 还有某小只生物，李马克熟练的将人按在怀里，任由某生物在自己怀里找了个舒适的位置。突然觉得瞎了眼的郑在玹默默打了个哈欠躺到了李马克床上，看着自己床上已然睡成一坨的两人，再度感慨 弟弟长大了

 

李马克察觉到小腹被顶到时，睁开了眼睛看向还在睡梦里的董思成，睡的正酣的某人抱着他的腰一点一点蹭着，面色潮红 一声声琐碎的呻吟渐渐传来，李马克看了一眼另一张床上睡得正香的郑在玹 低头将人吻住“唔嗯…”

 

又做梦了，睡梦中的董思成抱着那人的腰，被人狠狠按在怀里毫无章法的吻着，先是牙齿轻轻的厮磨然后便是狠戾的噬咬和交缠，董思成因着无法呼吸发出了难受的呻吟，身子扭动着 呼吸渐渐加重，抬起胳膊攀着那人脖子再度凑上去，小手也不安分 顺着抚摸上硬邦邦的腹肌

 

董思成吻的沉沦，他依旧看不清那人的脸，只是 声音却渐渐清晰起来“昀昀哥哥…昀昀哥哥～”

 

一个寒颤 董思成睁开了眼睛，首先进入眼帘的 便是李马克略带惊慌的大眼和尴尬的声音“昀…昀昀哥哥你终于醒了…”

 

“嗯？”董思成推开他坐起身子，“你怎么会在这？我昨天 不是和在玹睡的？”

 

话音刚落，郑在玹刚好推开房门毫不留情吐槽到“要不是马克和我换床睡，我早晚被你折腾的感冒！董昀昀你睡觉抢被子这个毛病能不能改改！”

 

“啊？哦…”董思成揉了揉脸颊，然后看向李马克 一脸歉意“对不起啊马克，我睡懵了”

 

“可是…”李马克委屈的看着他，大眼睛里仿佛下一刻就要流泪，董思成慌忙将小孩儿压进怀里安慰“不不不，不是，马克呀…”

 

“可是昀昀哥哥吻我了…”李马克指着自己有些微肿的嘴唇质问

 

“额…”董思成有些有些头疼的看过去，小孩儿何止是嘴唇，连白T恤下那锁骨处都依稀能看到红色的印记，董思成有些郁闷了

 

“还有…”董思成慌乱的抬起头 还…还有？李马克泫然欲泣的指了指他被子覆盖的部分“昀昀哥哥，顶到我了”董思成只觉得耳尖充血 滚烫，他支支吾吾说不出合适的理由，却见李马克凑近他“而且昀昀哥哥一直抱着我蹭，哥哥 你梦到什么了？有马克么？”

 

董思成这一刻是真的想逃离了，被弟弟追着问这种问题 完全没办法解释，董思成一把推开身侧的人，李马克一个没防备就被推下床，徐英浩推门进来时 就是看到这幅画面“OH MY GOD，我是目睹了一个什么现场么？

 

李马克穿着短裤T恤茫然地坐在地板上，董思成飞速的下床 绕过徐英浩跑出了房间，徐先生蹲到李马克旁边，眼神戏谑“HEY MAN，告诉我 你做了什么？”

 

“我要是做了什么，就不是这个结果了”李马克淡定的起身，然后慢慢整理着属于郑在玹的床铺，脑海里却时不时浮现出董思成那具雪白色 令人血脉喷张的身子

 

 

董思成咬着手指蹭到金道英旁边一起看着电视剧，电视里孔明和同属公司的克里斯塔前辈在董思成看来有那么一刻的不真实，金道英边看便吐槽着“啧啧，那么费劲 亲上去啊！！！啊啊啊啊 亲了亲了！！！！”

 

董思成抠抠耳朵，抬起头拍了一下他的大腿“道英哥你安静点，不知道的以为你亲上了呢”

 

“你知道什么！！！克里斯塔前辈太好看了，便宜我哥了”金道英愤愤的吃了一口面包，仿佛咬的并不是面包 而是电视里的孔明哥

 

“哥哥你们在看什么？？”李马克好奇的声音传来，董思成立刻正襟危坐 整个人都如同见了猫的老鼠，汗毛都要立起来了“咦？秀晶姐姐啊”

 

李马克带着温热的体温依偎过来时，董思成不着痕迹的往金道英那边挪了挪，换来了对方嫌弃的一脚“热死了热死了，你靠我这么近干嘛！！”

 

“哥。。。”团宠董昀昀觉得对方可能不爱自己了，不然 为什么要用这么嫌弃的眼神看他，李马克委屈的扯扯他的袖子“昀昀哥哥干嘛离我这么远，是讨厌马克么？”

 

“欸咦。。。”金道英抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住吐槽“你们俩干嘛呢，腻腻歪歪的，走开走开，别耽误我看电视”

 

“昀昀哥哥我们去房间看，我去那pad~~”李马克扯着董思成胳膊就往房间跑，董思成无语问苍天，我不敢和你一个房间啊弟弟，我怕我禽兽起来不是人啊！！！！


End file.
